dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Hattar
Matthew Hattar (Born November 22nd, 2010-) is an American mass murderer better known as The Mad Hatter who was primarily responsible for the events now widely vilified in Gotham City as "The Bloody Spring". Origin The Gentle Doctor One of the few still living examples of Damian Wayne's tenure as Batman, Matthew Hattar was originally a gentle and supportive doctor who disliked the presence of Batman in Gotham as it meant some of his patients arrived in his care with broken bones and shattered minds. He frustrated him as a Doctor of Arkham Asylum because he rarely got successes. Only two of patients reverted to their own ways and when they did, they made it well known who they were and who had tried to suppress who they really were, the twelve lives they took were blamed not only on them but their good doctor and like that he got death threats and not long after he ended up desperate for success. The Great Puzzle He went so far as to dig through the evidence room of Arkham that had been long unused due to their lack of success holding criminals who hadn't had their advanced technology stole from them by the police or Batman beforehand, he managed to find rudimentary technology used by Jervis Tetch to control people, deciding that to hypnotize people with the technology would be far more effective than therapy. The use of his device began almost as soon as it was operational, unfortunately, his good mind was damaged and 'infected' with a fragment of Tetch's original personality that had become embedded in the device after such frequent use. The Bloody Spring He soon did his duty of turning all the patients into good boys and girls and within months they were considered for probation and let out, and the moment they were scot-free he let them unleash chaos upon the city, he didn't stop there and instead broadcasted himself further, infecting possibly over 20% of Gotham City into mindless, uninhibited chaos. His reign of terror lasted three weeks although official news reports and GCPD records insist it was stopped within the first week, with all the individuals that escaped the original reverse broadcast being eventually rounded up days after. But that had all been down to Batman or as the official GCPD reports say, a smart scientist at WayneTech developed a counter-broadcast that fixed the carnage. Roughly 1000 had died in the chaos, either by their own hand or by another's, it was enough to be known as the Bloody Summer by the Media and people demanded Matthew Hattar died by the electric chair, unfortunately for them they never got quite the justice they wanted as psychiatrists declared him insane after the GCPD had an interview authorised in his hospital room where Matthew Hattar had to spend nearly 9 months of his life before being immediately shipped off to the asylum he once worked in. That was his only known act of villainy yet it earned him the name of Mad Hatter, since August 1st 2030 he has been incarnated in Arkham Asylum where he sits calmly, awaiting the day he will be allowed to visit Wonderland again, to see his one true love Alice. Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Retired Category:Batman Rogue Category:Gothamite